League of Six Kingdoms
The League of Six Kingdoms was a powerful faction created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui to uphold law and order within the Matoran Universe. Led by the Barraki warlords, it attempted to conquer the Matoran Universe, only to be stopped by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History After the Great Spirit first awakened, he created six prime species of sapient beings and chose one from each to later become rulers of the Matoran Universe in order to maintain peace and harmony throughout the lands. As was preordained, the six beings - Pridak, Kalmah, Takadox, Ehlek, Carapar, and Mantax - became Barraki, banding together to form a military pact known as the League of Six Kingdoms to govern territories of the universe. However, the order that the warlords saw fit was conquest, and so one-thousand years after being chosen as rulers, the Barraki went about dominating the universe. Several thousand years later, the League formed a trade agreement with the Council of Metru Nui, to ensure Metru Nui's guaranteed freedom. They also made a deal with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi for the League and founded the Geleerde. The Brotherhood, displeased with the attitudes of the League, hired Barraki Takadox to provide information to them about the League's plans. The Barraki managed to conquer most of the Matoran Universe, with the exceptions of Artakha, Daxia, the Northern Continent, the Northern Islands, and the Southern Continent. Pridak was assigned to control the Mideastern Islands, including Xia, whose native Vortixx population were hired to produce weapons for the League. Ehlek controlled the Eastern Islands, meanwhile Mantax was entrusted with the Midwestern Islands, and Kalmah reigned over the Western Islands. Carapar held the Western Chain of the Southern Islands, thus Takadox commanded the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. It was around this time that the Barraki ordered the creation of the Fang Daggers. Emboldened by the success of their conquests, the Barraki began to plan to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After stationing their armies in key points of the universe, the Barraki met for a final time, in order to confirm their plan. The Brotherhood, having been informed of the plan by Takadox, assembled a massive army of Toa, Exo-Toa, Rahi, and Rahkshi. The army, under the command of Makuta Teridax, ambushed the League's fortress during the Barraki's meeting in the Nui Desert. The League's armies were no match for the assembled might of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and were defeated. The Barraki were eventually captured, and brought to Teridax. Takadox offered to have the Barraki's forces combined with the Brotherhood's and make Mata Nui's overthrow a success, but Teridax instead ordered the Exo-Toa to eliminate the Barraki. However, the Order of Mata Nui member Botar suddenly appeared, and teleported the Barraki to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. The disappearance of the Barraki led to the disbanding of the League of Six Kingdoms. Their fortresses were destroyed completely, and their armies were scattered to the universe, though life in the six Ţuat continued on, unaware. The Barraki's plot to overthrow Mata Nui inspired Teridax to eventually formulate his own plan. In ''"The Pit", the Barraki conspired their revenge against the Brotherhood, and after the Great Cataclysm, were mutated into sea dwellers by the Pit Mutagen. After Lesovikk and Hydraxon captured all the Barraki, save Takadox and Carapar, who had already been taken away, Helryx gave them an ultimatum: fight the Brotherhood or die. Pridak agreed, in the hopes of reforming the League of Six Kingdoms. Pridak later conquered a small Brotherhood Fortress, and began trying to piece together parts of a smashed wall that were found in the building. He sent Kalmah, Mantax, and Ehlek to visit [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], who had discovered a virus that had the potential to infect the Great Spirit. The leader of the Dark Hunters agreed to meet with Pridak, in order to discuss a potential alliance. The proposed alliance was formed, and ''"The Shadowed One" agreed to launch his viruses against Teridax. However, the viruses did not work and the Dark Hunter leader disappeared. Pridak decided to march the Barraki's armies to Metru Nui anyway, but did not reach the city in time, for Teridax was killed and the entire universe became permanently crippled. Instead, the Barraki left the Great Spirit Robot onto the newly reformed planet, Spherus Magna. Members *Carapar (Deceased) *Ehlek *Kalmah *Mantax *Pridak *Takadox (Formerly) Military While the Barraki each lead their own individual armies, overall command is Pridak's. The Barraki's new armies consist of ex-Dark Hunters, exiled Vortixx, and Skakdi, supplied by the Order of Mata Nui. Former Military The Barraki's former armies contained small units, which were referred to as legions. One such legion was a Matoran Rear Guard Unit that consisted of fifty-three Matoran. Battle leaders were also present throughout Barraki armies. Though powerful, the entire army was not as disciplined as the Brotherhood's. After defeating the League, the Brotherhood disbanded these armies, killing, enslaving, or selling off the various members. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In Flashbacks) *''The Tables Have Turned'' *''A Strike of Lightning'' *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (First Appearance; In Flashback) *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Factions Category:Barraki Category:Auserv Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Toa_Ausar